When Things Get More Complicated In The Closet
by DevinMaddox
Summary: A rewrite of the closet scene from Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Tandrade aka Tori/Jade/Andre.
1. Chapter 1

A few days before the Friday Night Concert Tori of course couldn't help but get involved in Beck's life, so after learning her friend was too chicken shit to go on a date with anyone else post Jade(even though technically he'd already gone out with Tori) she decides that she along with the reluctant help of her best friend Andre are going to set Jade up with someone to ease Beck's nerves a bit. All was going well up until their decoy Gilbert got completely mind fucked and screwed the pooch by admitting aloud the half latina's ploy, so now Jade knows which of course means Andre and Tori running and ducking for cover. Jade's running through the main hallway in what can only be described as a haze of anger and determination, after most of the people scatter and Jade trips going up the stairs is when Andre and Tori can be seen making a mad dash into the Janitor's closet. Now that your caught up, i'll let the story continue.

* * *

"Oh my god! I can sincerely say I've never seen Jade so pissed." said a terrified Tori.

"Neither have I, what are we gonna do?" Andre said just as nervous.

"I guess now, we wait to die." Tori said with a sigh.

Their scared whimpers are interrupted by Sinjin unexpectedly walking in, they both jumped in fear.

"Sinjin!" Tori shrieked.

"You guys having a closet party?" Sinjin asked curiously.

"What are you doing here?" An aggravated Andre asked Sinjin.

"It's 12:45, this is the time I always come in to sniff the mops." Sinjin answered shamelessly.

"Well can you leave, we're kind of in hiding at the moment." Tori replied.

Sinjin makes a confused face but obliges and returns to the hallway, closing the door.

It's silent for a few moments, Tori's still in the same position she got in when Sinjin barged in.

That is, nestled into Andre's chest, with his arms still securely wrapped around her small figure.

Their currently staring into each other's eyes, not moving a muscle.

Both silently wondering if what they think is about to happen, will actually happen.

That's the moment Jade comes from the ceiling, quickly noting the friends current position.

Instead of berating and or physically harming them, she stops, stares, then opens the door and leaves.

Leaving Tori and Andre very, very confused.

"What just happened?" Andre's first to speak.

"I have no idea. But I think we can go now." Tori said, saying the last part slightly hesitant.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later, Tori." Andre said just as awkwardly.

Andre left but Tori lingered for a bit, catching up on thoughts.

She thought hard, trying to decipher the look in Jade's eye when she suddenly appeared.

It wasn't anger as she'd expected, it looked like..hurt?

But that wouldn't and doesn't make any sense..did it?

She then remembered the state in which Jade found them.

Maybe Jade had a thing for Andre she thought.

She immediately felt guilty, finally leaving the closet she went to find the dark haired girl who shan't be named.

She wandered into a random music studio in which she'd heard a piano being played.

Luckily or maybe not considering who she was seeking, it was Jade at the piano bench.

She tried to brace herself for whatever reaction she was bound to get from Jade.

"Hey Jade, that sounds really pretty." Tori stated, trying to start off light.

"Thank you, though I didn't ask your opinion." Jade surprisingly, replied calmly.

Tori immediately thought 'omg she thanked me, is she okay?'.

"Look, I saw the look on your face when you walked- jumped down." Tori started.

Jade stopped playing to turn around and look Tori in the eye.

"I just wanna make it clear that nothing is going on between me and Andre."

"You don't know anything, Vega." Jade stated a little annoyed.

"It's okay, Jade. I won't say anything." Tori tried to reassure.

Jade stood up from the piano bench making Tori visibly tense up.

"I said, you don't know anything." Jade said in small voice.

Then she did something Tori could have never predicted if her life depended on it.

Jade was in the very near vicinity of Tori's face right now, lips tightly pressed against the tan girl.

This wasn't your average suddenly-kiss-regret-stop-runaway kiss, not to mention Tori kissed back.

The kiss lingered on for a few moments longer before Jade was the one to break it.

"And apparently, I didn't know anything." Tori let out still in shock.

"Sorry, I just needed to get that over with." Jade enlightened Tori.

"No problem." Tori said with an amused look on her face.

"But Tori, you should know..you were right." Jade said, avoiding Tori's gaze.

Jade watched the wheels turn inside Tori's mind.

"So you do like Andre?" Tori asked clearly confused.

Jade slowly nodded, her eyes fixated on the keys of the piano.

"But you kissed _me_." Tori stated, raised eyebrow in tact.

"Yes, I did. Here's the thing, I have feelings for more then one person." Jade admitted shyly.

Tori's eyes bugged out, though she remained silent.

"Yep." Jade replied to her silent reaction.

* * *

**Just a little prompt I got from my best friend. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jade's in the main hallway standing at her locker putting some books away.

Andre walked toward Jade tentatively, he too was curious about the way she acted the other day.

"What's up, Jade?" Andre greeted Jade.

Jade shut her locker and turned to face Andre.

"Hey...Andre." Jade nervously trailed off, fearing Tori may have told him about the day before.

"About yesterday, what was that about?"

Jade relaxed under the realization that this wasn't about her feelings for him.

"I didn't feel good, but what you should take from yesterday is to NEVER pay ANYONE to ask me out again." Jade answered while playfully poking his chest.

Andre stood there dumbstruck, because this wasn't the Jade he was used to.

"Jade? You feelin' okay?" Andre questioned the multi colored haired girl.

"I'm good. You wanna get out of here?" Jade asked seriously.

Andre replied with an "Uhh.." before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the parking lot.

When they get to Jade's car is when Andre finally speaks up.

"We have like 3 more classes left." Andre tried.

"Really, Andre? I expect this kind of babyism from Vega but from you it's disappointing." Jade said in a mocking tone, much to Andre's dismay.

"Andre Patrick Harris is no baby." Andre declared pulling the door handle to get in.

Jade follows suit and gets in.

"Patrick?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Where we going?" Andre countered ignoring Jade's question.

"Oh, you'll see." mischievous tone in tow.

About an hour of driving with Andre's desperate pleas later, they've arrived at their destination.

"Jade, where are we?" a frustrated Andre asked.

"The beach Sherlock, El Matador to be precise." Jade replied.

Jade put the car in park, taking her seat belt off, then proceeding to climb out of her seat.

She's now maneuvered herself into a kneeling position on top of Andre's lap.

"Jade? What's goin-" is all Andre can muster before Jade grabbed ahold of his face, crushing her lips against his.

They share what Andre can only describe as one of the best spontaneous kisses he's ever experienced.

Jade's the one to break the kiss, crawling back over into her seat.

"Strange species you are, Jade." Andre said grinning ear to ear.

"Come on." Jade said, instructing Andre to follow her out of the car.

When they leave the car Jade leads him onto the beach in the direction of this cave like formation.

They get inside the cave and inside is this huge rock leaning against the cave wall, big enough for 2.

"Sit." Jade tells Andre.

The confused boy does as told and sits down facing her.

"I like you, Andre." Jade informed him.

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling something was up when you kissed me back there." Andre smugly replied.

"Shut up." Jade chided lightly.

"But why did you need to drive an hour out of L.A. to tell me that?" Andre asked curious.

"I don't know, I guess I figured if it didn't go well at least I got to visit my favorite spot." Jade answered honestly.

"Oh? And what makes you think it's going well?" Andre teased.

Jade looked at him with sullen blue eyes.

"I'm kidding, I like you too, Jade." Andre assured, much to Jade's relief.

Jade perked up at Andre's sincere words.

"Yeah, I know."

"Uh huh, so as I can recall, you hate the beach. So how'd your favorite spot get to be a cave at a beach?"

"Long story." Jade replied a little too quickly.

"No it's not." Andre said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well.." Jade said as she silenced his seemingly endless string of questions with a kiss.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOOOOO!" bellowed a distraught Sikowitz.

"Sikowitz!" Beck along side a few other students yelled.

"What? What's happening?" Sikowitz asked from his curled up position on the stage.

"We're in the middle of class..waiting for you to start the lesson." Beck replied.

"Then why was I sleeping?" Sikowitz countered.

"You tell us." Beck answered slightly annoyed.

With this Sikowitz springs up from the stage and begins teaching like nothing happened.

Today Jade felt uncomfortable to say the least.

Andre kept looking over at her, making less than discrete facial expressions.

Tori had her eyes on the blue eyed girl as well, though her face would suggest that she's noticed Andre.

Jade actually felt herself missing the creepy glances of Sinjin Van Cleef.

Just as that unsettling thought surfaced she felt her pocket vibrate, it was a text message.

"Meet me in the bathroom." The text read.

Wow, when did people start telling Jade what to do? She wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Not now, Tori." came Jade's swift response.

Jade looked to her right just in time to see Tori giving her a pout that could put Cat to shame.

Tori's look being strong enough to yank Jade's heart strings, she reconsidered.

Jade stood up from her chair and walked toward the door.

"And just where do you think your going?" came Sikowitz unanticipated protest.

"What did I tell you about asking me things like that?" Jade challenged with one of her looks.

"Not to interfere or I'd be walking with a coconut up my.." Sikowitz said getting choked up toward the end.

"Good." standing at the door Jade gives Tori a subtle look telling her to follow.

3 minutes after Jade left for the bathroom, Tori raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sikowitz asked with slight irritation at being interrupted again.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Tori asked.

"Go fast." The coconut obsessed teacher replied.

Tori smiled in thanks then made her way to the door.

Meanwhile Jade is impatiently waiting in the girl's restroom for Tori.

She finally hears someone walking toward the bathroom door.

Jade swears if it isn't Tori she's gonna kill her, for real this time.

When she see's that it is Tori, she quickly walks up to the girl.

"What took you so long, Vega?" Jade questioned.

Tori proceeded to give Jade them bedroom eyes.

Before Jade could even process, Tori had pinned her against the bathroom wall.

Tori leaned into the kiss that was imminent the second she walked in.

After a very long minute has passed.

"When did you get so strong?" a confused Jade asked.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that all day." Tori replied.

"Wow, where are you getting your pick-up lines? Beck?" Jade scoffed.

Tori frowned in disappointment.

"It wasn't a come on, I meant it." Tori countered.

"Vega, listen-" Jade tried before Tori cut her off.

"Before you say anything, I just wanna let you know that I'm okay with it."

Jade stared back into the half latina's eyes, listening intently.

"I'm okay with you liking me and Andre." Tori said, shocking the darker haired girl.

"So, what are you saying?" Jade stood, stoic expression on face, arms crossed.

"I'm saying I wouldn't mind sharing." Tori answered.

Resulting with Jade giving her a weird look.

"Woah, Vega..got a lil freak in you, huh?" Jade said with a big smile on her face.

"What? No, Jade. That isn't what I meant." Tori informed.

"Wishful thinking, thought I'd give it a shot." Jade said, sighing.

Tori laughed at Jade's failure.

"I just meant, and I know it sounds nothing like me but I wouldn't mind you seeing both of us."

Jade didn't say anything, she couldn't, she was not expecting this.

Of course she entertained the idea of being with both of them.

But never in her wildest dreams did she think one of them would give her the okay to do it.

Let alone Tori being the one to green light it.

"Jade? Earth to the dark lord?" Tori said trying to get the mean girl's attention.

"Dark lord? I kinda like that. But I have some thinking to do."

Jade answered vaguely, exiting the restroom.

Tori, not being fulfilled by Jade's response goes after the momentarily indecisive girl.

"Jade!" came Tori's whiny plea.

"I'll get back to you, okay?" Jade said, walking away.

This wasn't exactly the reply Tori was looking for, but it was gonna have to do for now.

Jade wasn't even toying with her, she legitimately had no idea what was she going to do.

It's not as if she's faced this particular dilemma before.

She needed a minute to figure things out, she wasn't sure if she was even willing to share herself,

If she was even up to the challenge of trying to keep up with 2 significant others,

Or would she tell Andre and just hope he'd be up for it?

But with all these passing thoughts underway, one stood out above the rest.

There's a first time for everything.

* * *

**Author note- I liked this chapter, I don't know..tell me what you think. Also points to anyone who spotted the Far East Movement lyric lol.**


End file.
